Unexpected Surprise
by iheartgod175
Summary: Johnny Bepp, renowned dance teacher at Starlight Academy, didn't expect for anyone to give him any chocolates for Valentine's Day. Therefore, it came as a huge shock when he received them from her. One-shot, and contains Johnny/Orihime fluff. Takes place during episode 18: Chocolate and Love!


Author's Note: I've been absolutely hooked on Aikatsu, and the only pairing that would go somewhere would be Johnny/Orihime. This is inspired by a scene in episode 18, and it's pretty short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Aikatsu and its characters. They belong to their respective creators.

* * *

"Hello, everyhoney. It's the day everyone yearns for sweet chocolate. But I'm a teacher! I'm unable to answer your love. But! Obligation chocolate is welcome!"

Sadly, Johnny Bepp's dramatic speech fell on deaf ears as every girl in his homeroom was busy gushing over the gifts they had made for each other. At once, dramatic tears began to flow from his eyes as he looked up to the heavens with a smile on his face.

"Everyone sure is shy today…"

* * *

As the end of the day approached, Johnny felt rather down. Thankfully nobody really noticed because his energetic personality kept everyone interested, but on her way out, Ichigo noticed something a little different about her teacher's demeanor. She decided to go over to see him.

"Johnny-sensei, is everything okay? You seem a little…disappointed," she said.

"Oh? There's nothing for you to worry about, Starmiya. I'm fine! Ecstatic!" he replied, giving her a dramatic thumbs up.

Ichigo smiled a little, glad that her teacher was back to his normal self. "That's good. Well, I'm going to my audition now. See you tomorrow, Johnny-sensei!" And with that, the blonde was out of the classroom.

"Good luck, Starmiya!" he hollered as she left. He then collapsed into his chair, exhausted-and still a little down. _If she only knew…_ he thought to himself.

It was pretty odd for someone like Johnny to not get a girlfriend, or at least receive chocolate from one. He had the looks, the personality and a great, if strange, sense of humor. Yet no woman would give him chocolates because they thought he was weird and strange. He would gladly accept obligation chocolate if it made him feel better.

It was during these thoughts that his phone started buzzing. Startled, Johnny opened it up and saw that it was a text message…from Orihime Mistuishi, the principal.

_"Bepp, I'd like for you to come to my office. There's something that I'd like to give to you."_

Johnny was surprised. Then, after deciding that there was nothing better to do, he got up and headed down to the Headmistress' office, still wondering about she was going to give him.

_(A few minutes later)_

To say that he was in shock was, well, a bit of an understatement. He stared at the item in question with a look of shock and disbelief, as well as surprise.

On the table was a medium-sized box wrapped in magenta wrapping paper and yellow ribbons. The sticker on top read: "To Johnny Bepp."

"This is your share. I've already given out my chocolates to everyone else," she said. Her manner was business-like as usual, yet she seemed to be pleased with his reaction.

"And…this is homemade?" he asked.

"Correct," she said.

Johnny considered it for a moment. Part of him was full of disbelief, while the other part wanted to go right over and kiss her in gratitude. However, the thought of her slapping the senses out of him made him reconsider that notion. But at long last, one of his greatest desires had been fulfilled. The feeling of joy and happiness made his heart soar. He looked at her with a blank expression, not believing that it was his boss, known for having an iron hand around the school, who had given him this gift.

It never occurred to him much recently, but Orihime was a very pretty lady, and he didn't know if she'd ever been on a date before. If not, he would be more than happy to take her out. However, he canceled out that decision. He wouldn't be a good role model to his honeys if he was going out with a former idol…not to mention a scandal would probably follow.

"Well, Bepp, what do you have to say?" she asked, patiently waiting for his answer.

Even though Johnny had already made up what he was going to say, his tendencies couldn't be quelled. His left eye started to twitch as he formulated his response.

"If I accept this…will it explode?!" he yelled, dramatically pointing at the box.

Orihime glared at him in anger and irritation. "It will not!"

"Ah, but that's what everyone says," Johnny replied with a smirk on his face.

The next thing he knew, his right ear was nearly getting torn off by his boss, who held him there in her vice-like grip.

"You were saying, Bepp?" she asked darkly, a sinister smile on her face.

Johnny's bravado immediately disappeared. "Please forgive me, Headmistress!" he pleaded.

After a few minutes of things going like this, Johnny finally accepted his gift. By that time, most of the students had already left the campus. As Johnny made his way down the hallway, he let a genuine smile cross his lips. She had said that it was courtesy chocolate, but he was sure that there was something else behind it. However, he didn't question her about it, so he left it at that. But next time, when they weren't busy with school, he would definitely ask her.

It was during that moment that her words from earlier came to mind: _"Bepp, I'm looking forward to see what you get for me on White Day."_

Johnny smirked as he continued his walk down the hall. "You just wait, Headmistress. When White Day rolls around, you're going to be in for a big surprise!"

* * *

**_This scene is inspired by episode 18, the Valentine's Day episode, and everyone's giving chocolates to each other. There's one part where Johnny receives chocolates from the headmistress and after staring in disbelief, he asks if it'll explode if he accepts it. That scene made me think that they'd be a cute couple, but in Aikatsu, there's no romance for idols, and I think Johnny sees himself as a role model to his "honeys" so he wouldn't go for it. However, I really hope they do get paired up later on in the anime. _**

**_By the way, White Day is pretty much Valentine's Day in March, but the guys give the girls chocolate since the girls gave them chocolate on Valentine's Day. My guess is that Orihime gave it to him as courtesy chocolate, so he'd probably return the favor with something good. _**

**_And yes, this is the shortest story I've written so far. Even with a few things that I added, it's still short. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_God Bless, Iheartgod175_**


End file.
